Betrayal
by BlackCavern
Summary: FE 12/With a flick of a wrist Katarina can become Eine and Eine can sleep at night without worry. But he was Eine's friend as well.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Fire Emblem

* * *

_"Kill Marth Eine."_

_"Yes Lady Eremiya."_

_"Do not let yourself get caught up in your role."_

_"Of course not ma'am."_

_"I expect you will honor my wishes."_

_"Yes, it is my purpose to serve."_

Katarina woke with a start. She had dreamed the same dream over and over again since she had taken up her role. It seemed easy at first, and almost pleasant. The members of her battalion were kind, she was comforted by the thought that by the time her deed was done, she could disappear without facing their wrath.

And Katarina could go back to Eine. Eine could then sleep at night without worries.

She had expected her role to get harder. She would continuously think to herself that they were Katarina's friends not Eine's. That was enough to fool herself, that Katarina could be the recruit completely loyal to Altea and then in a flick of a wrist she could become Eine and complete her mission.

That was just enough to fool herself. She had never expected someone to make friends with Eine as well. The exception that made her excuse run dry. When Katarina became Eine, he would still be her friend although if he finds out of her disguise, he would surely no longer stand the very sight of her. That complicated things in ways she never wanted. What would she do if...

"Good morning Katarina." Chris greeted cheerfully as he spotted the mage walking down the hall.

"Oh...good morning to you as well." she whispered tightening her grip on the Fire tome held to her chest.

"Hm? Is something wrong? You seem kind of crestfallen." Chris asked tilting his head a little. Chris did not smile very broadly but the simplicity and genuineness of the expression was like a physical blow. Katarina's mind raced for a justification.

_Well of course he can smile like that, he's pratically a father to his little sister. _

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just up late last night, I'm a bit tired." she answered hastily. "I'm sorry but if you'll excuse me."

Still unconvinced Chris slowly moved out of the way and allowed her to hurry down the hall. Katarina could practically feel his blue eyed gaze on the back of her head. She felt herself relax as she was out of range and regained her composure. She had a lecture to attend in the library, after all, disguise or no disguise, tactical strategies were invaluable to learn.

She usually was able to immerse herself into these studies but today she found herself thinking about Eremiya.

_Lady Eremiya, what changed? You use to be so kind but now...you've changed so much. Why? You send the very orphans you've raised to their death._

"Katarina!" the tactician's voice jerked her out of her thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry sir." she stammered.

The tactician shook his head, "Now that I have your attention, will you kindly focus on the map?"

Bowing her head in embarrassment she stared blankly at a map of northern Altea. As soon as the tactician took his leave Katarina snatched her books and headed out to the training fields. However instead of wooden targets and trainers she was greeted by a senior knight.

"Oh, a mission?" her eyes flew over the neat words etched into the paper. It was directions to investigate a small group of unknown people who have taken up garrison in an old fortress.

"They have no right to be on military property, if they offer resistance, flush them out with force." the senior knight ordered.

"Yes sir, but where is everyone?" she looked around for the other members of her battalion.

"You are not heading out as a battalion, Chris and a few members of other troops will assist you. A simple mission but a test of your tactical prowess."

Katarina gulped nervously, "Y-yes sir. I'll assemble them at once."

Her heart pounded as she neared the knight's barracks, she didn't want to be alone with _him_. Well she wasn't technically alone but there was no one else whom she knew. Katarina raised her hand to the door then put it down, swallowing her anxiety she pounded with her fist. At once the door swung open causing Katarina to nearly hit Chris.

"Hello Katarina, what can I do for you?" he asked.

That smile again.

"They gave us a mission." she informed quietly.

"Oh, I'll go find everyone then." he started to move forward but Katarina stood in his way.

"Not the whole battalion just us and a few other knights. Um...Morris? It says that you have to come with us." she addressed the other knight in the room. Morris looked up, nodded and went to unhinge his lance from the wall. "Well in that case I'll help you find the people we need to bring. Come on." Chris slipped past her gesturing for Katarina to follow.

Katarina followed walking stiffly. She had seen Chris' obvious embarrassment at being an "Aurelian with Altean blood" and the bouts of shyness that resulted from it. However once settling in Chris always seemed to have a smile for everyone. She couldn't bear to see that smile turn into an expression of pure hatred when he finds out what she truly is.

"So let's see...Regan, Milly, Amy, and David...yep, just down the hall." Chris said scanning their orders.

Katarina barely heard his words, she just walked automatically and silently.

She barely knew when they left the palace and when they arrived at their destiation not too far away.

"Well, there it is." Regan grumbled. "Time to go, what's the plan Katarina?"

Katarina roused her self, "Um...I think that the mounted units should go in first and establish the front, then the foot units could attack while they are reeling from the initial attack."

"Sounds good, come on Milly, that means us." David and Milly mounted their horses and waited for the order to attack.

Once they were prepared Katarina gave the signal to go. They moved cautiously into the fortress, on first sight she couldn't fathom why they still considered the place usuable. Sections of the ceiling were collapsed soaking the place in bright sunlight. The cavaliers rode ahead the horse's hooves ringing out hollowly on the stone floor.

Katarina pulled her Fire tome out of her bag, she ran her finger of the careful weave of orange and red thread on the cover.

Suddenly sounds of combat rang out, the garrison must've been armed and hostile. They hurried their steps, they didn't have to go far as David and Milly have drawn the garrison out into an open section of the fortress.

"Becareful Chris." Katarina whispered as they prepared to attack, to her surprise he caught the thin trails of her plea.

"Don't worry about me Katarina, just stay in the back and take care of yourself. You're vital to the strategy after all." he patted her shoulder comfortingly before joining the fray.

_Oh Chris, I'll miss you._

Katarina flipped open her tome, raised her hand and chanted feeling the energy surrounding her hand growing hotter and hotter. "Fire!" she screamed as a bolt of flames shot at the garrison.

The battle was over quickly, the garrison was outnumbered and had less adequet weaponry. The last one threw a hand axe with all of his remaining strength. Amy dodged out of the way but the force was so great that it continued on it's path straight at Katarina.

"Watch out!"

Suddenly Katarina felt herself being pummeled to the ground, she shut her eyes as she prepared for her head to bang against the hard floor. However Chris had wisely put his hand between her head and the stone when he had shoved her down under the path of the axe. Swiftly Regan struck the dying man with merciful speed.

"You alright?" Chris asked panting as he got off of her.

"Y-yes, thanks to you." Katarina stuttered. She tried to shake off the shock, a second gone wrong and she would've been dead, she was saved by a vassal of the one she was sent to kill.

"Hey, look over here, we've found something." Milly called from further in the fortress. Chris swiftly got to his feet and went to see, Katarina slowly hauled herself up and shakily followed.

There were a few village children huddled in a dark corner, very young children by the look of it.

"Ugh...this makes me wish I made their deaths much more painful." Chris snarled under his breath. Katarina jumped at the venom in his voice, such a difference from the light and sunny tone that he normally took. But that was expected wasn't it? He was the guardian of the little village of Sera, Lady Eremiya would've taken that tone once too.

Morris heaved a sigh, "How about this, David, Milly, and I will take them back home. You guys start heading home, we can catch up."

"Katarina, are you alright? You still seem a bit out of it." Chris asked as they were walking.

"No, I'm fine. Really." she simled at him, a real smile. "Um, Chris? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." his smile still melted her confidence.

"Well...let's say there's this person...a friend of yours that you haven't known that long." she began.

"Right." he nodded.

"And...this friend wasn't what you thought he or she was." Katarina paused to consider her next words.

"What do you mean by that?" Chris asked.

"Well I mean um...suppose you were in a battle and this friend turned out to be the enemy without telling you. W-would you hate them?" she asked.

"No, not really. I guess I would be a bit hurt, a little annoyed. But it's on the battlefield right? If there is a possibility that we'll all die, what's the point in hating?" Chris was now looking directly at her in a calm but questioning way. Katarina felt her heart sink.

"But why if it isn't in a battle...why if this friend wanted to hurt someone you cared about, someon who has shown great kindness to you?" her voice was faint with tenseness.

"Hm...well...I don't know. Can you give me a hypothetical example?" Chris asked, his expression was changing to mildly concerned.

"Well suppose this friend wanted to hurt someone you look up to like uh...Sir Cain or Sir Frey? And they didn't tell you anything about it, just you know, hurt them without any regard to their friendship." Katarina felt her nails digging into her palm as she clenched her fists.

"I would feel betrayed. I would be very hurt and very upset with this friend." Chris' voice grew quiet.

"W-would you be angry? Would you hate them?" Katarina was mentally throttling herself at the stupidity in the question.

"I...I don't know. It's difficult to hate, after all hatred lasts for a long time. I suppose it would depend. Maybe I would, hatred is something that you can't predict."

"But what do you _know_that you would feel?" Katarina persisted.

"I would mostly feel hurt, I guess I would be angry too. But I can't be angry forever you know, all I know is that it would leave me with a very empty feeling."

Katarina's heart plummeted, she felt tears coming to her eyes.

_It's okay if you hate me Chris but I didn't want to hurt you._

"Katarina? Why are you asking me this?" Chris asked.

"It just happened to a friend of mine. I didn't know how he felt when it happened to him." she whispered, "I didn't see him again afterward."

"Oh...I'm sorry Katarina." the sympathy in his voice made it worse, far worse.

There was a silence between them for the longest time as they continued walking.

"Hey Katarina, I never heard you speak of your family or your childhood. Do you want to tell me?" Chris asked his voice breaking the delicate tension.

"Oh...well I didn't have any parents." her voice trailed off.

Chris blinked in surprise, "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, I shouldn't have asked." he hurriedly said.

"No, no, it's okay. I never knew my parents so I never had to suffer the pain you felt when your father died." Katarina smiled at the thought of her past, "I was brought up by a very kind woman who took in orphans and cared for them. She was like a mother to us all and the other orphans were like my brothers and sisters, I was very happy."

"That's wonderful, but if your life was so happy back there how come you joined the army?"

"She wanted us to learn how to take care of ourselves so in turn we can help others with unfortunate backgrounds. I always had a talent for magic so I figured that if I can help protect others with this talent, I would be fulfilling her wish." Katarina felt herself relax, it felt good to be able to tell the complete truth.

Katarina managed to keep a grasp on this good feeling for the rest of the day. She could look people in the face when she spoke to them, she could force Katarina's feelings into Eine.

In the middle of the night she rose. Normally she was eager, a little sad but eager to do her mother, her master's will. But this time she had to tear herself out of Katarina, to be come Eine, with the utmost reluctance.

_This must be done. I'm sorry Chris._

She walked silently to the throne room, no one, no guards saw her. The other assassins were waiting for her, it was their time. The throne room had a straight route to Prince Marth's quarters.

Katarina walked towards the room but she stumbled over an ornament causing a clinking sound. She had seen the ornament but did not have to the will to step over it in time.

"Intruder! Royal Guard!" the cry went up.

Eine sighed, to her surprise she did not feel disappointment or even fear. "Form up, we'll complete the mission or escape with our lives."

The Royal Guard were selected wisely, they made it to the throne room in a matter of minutes. Eine waved her hand sending a fire blast at Ryan who jumped backwards just in time. If Ryan was here then...

"Katarina."

Eine didn't dare look up.

"Katarina, look at me."

Eine didn't move.

"Please Katarina."

"It's Eine!" holding back her tears Eine attacked Chris with a fire attack.

Chris narrowly dodged the blow, giving up for the moment he turned and attacked an archer that was preparing to shoot Princess Caeda.

"We have to escape, fall back!" Eine commanded. There weren't many of her troops left, it was hopeless.

Turning back she saw a flash of steel heading at her. The flat of Chris' sword connected with Eine. She was struck to the lfoor but the attack wasn't too strong, Chris was capable of a much stronger hit.

An arrow saved her.

The shaft came within inches of Chris' face causing him to stumble backwards. Eine swiftly got to her feet and ran for the exit. She risked a quick double take before exiting. Chris was standing quietly looking at her, she was too far away to read his expression.

_I'm sorry Chris._

Eine escaped into the night.

Chris hates her, she was certain of that.

She'll see Chris again, that was for sure. But it would be on the battlefield.

Will he still hate her then

* * *

**Author's Note: *might want to do some research on Katarina and Eremiya before reading, possible spoilers***

Okay, I thought Katarina/Eine deserved some attention. She betrays you and when you get her back her stats are mediocre atleast compared to Merric and Linde. But still, she's not all bad and she's not a douchebag. I personally think that Eremiya and her assassins made FE 12 very entertaining since I've seen some gameplay on the Japanese version. From what I can tell it's very good, better then the FE 11 which in my opinion was just FE 1 with better graphics. I wish they'd get an American release date soon.


End file.
